A Soldier for a Mum
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: Follow the path of Molly Dawes as she starts her new adventure- the adventure of motherhood. But will she be haunted by Afghanistan forever? Will her and Charles make it? But most importantly, will a soldier make a good mum? A one-shot at the moment, possibly more to come.
1. Chapter 1

OCTOBER 2015

I drum my fingers on the shabby red plastic chair I was sat on, bored out of my mind. I was just over a week away from starting my 3rd tour, this time taking place in Syria, and I was having a routinely check up to assess my health. It was taking longer than expected, and the rest of my platoon had left well over an hour ago, all being deemed fit and healthy, leaving me to wait by myself, on the most uncomfortable chairs ever. Even my arse was stiff!

Impatiently, I started tapping my foot, the noise echoing around the bright white halls. The surrounding people glanced me, obviously not appreciating my tapping. I had tried texting Charles, but he was at physiotherapy still.

It had been just over two years since we'd first met and a year since we became official. It was a big move, but I left home and came to live in a Bath. Even though they all talk like posh pricks, I've began to love the place, although my London accent is as strong as even. I still can't get over the fact that his first name is Charles, but I've adapted to him having a son- I've even grown to love the little tyke.

"Molly Dawes?" My name rang through the waiting room, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped up a little too enthusiastically, following the emotionless nurse.

"What's wrong with me then? Do I have a serious case of a cold?" I joke, taking a seat in another hard chair, across from the nurse.

"No Molly, nothing is wrong with you." She says, flicking through a file on her desk, smiling slightly.

"Well then why I am I here? I've been sat out there bored as for the last hour, just to be told there's nothing wrong with me?!" I exclaim, feeling as if my stiff arse was for nothing.

"There's nothing wrong with you Molly. In fact, quite the opposite." She lifts her head to smile at me.

"Then why am I-" I start but I'm cut off by the nurse, wearing a slightly smug but beaming expression.

"There's nothing wrong with you Molly. You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two already! Woooo! Updates probably won't be as quick as this usually but as long as you guys want me to, I'll stick with this story as best as I can! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favourites and follows, they meant the world! Let's try and get up to 15 reviews! Thanks again,**

**Enjoy!**

So here I am, once again sat on the arse-numbing red chairs, identical to the ones you get in schools, drumming my fingers loudly. This time I'm not surrounded by painstaking white walls, but instead by pastel painted walls with cartoon animals on. All around me are beaming couples, protective fathers rubbing the swollen stomachs of glowing women.

And then there's me, Molly Dawes, by myself; in other words, a world class fuck up. Not only did I freak out after finding out that I am with child a good time week before I'm supposed to go to war, but in my panic, sent Charles the worst 'Get your arse here now' text, before proceeding to the toilets to throw up my guts from shock.

Pregnant. I, Molly Dawes, am pregnant. There's no way I can't inhabit a child for 9 months and then raise it for the next 18 years. I'm a soldier, not a mother. I'm not the type to get married and have kids, especially not yet. I can't quit my job, end up staying at home to look after a shit ton of kids. I can't become my parents. I joined the army in order to not become them, and look where that got me!

"Molly Dawes?" A nurse in pastel pink scrubs calls my name, training everyone's eyes to me. I get up shakily, making my way to the room in which the nurse just entered, a walk of shame. I quickly check to see if Charles has arrived yet, but no sign of him. Nervously, I enter the room, "Take a seat." She says, beaming. I hastily sit down, salvaging the comfort of the plush chair, "So I understand you've recently found out your expecting?"

"I would be here if I wasn't." I reply, already taking a dislike to this nurse. This cannot be happening. Soon, someone will jump out from behind the curtain and yell 'Surprise!'; or at least I hope they do.

"Right." She says, pursing her lips, "And is the Father around?" She asks, eying me up and down. I feel exposed, judged, as if she is assessing my every flaw, determining whether I will be a good enough mother or not.

"He is but he doesn't know yet." I say, grinning. Not because I'm excited to tell him, but for once, I beat the stereotypes. I am not alone and pregnant, but in a stable relationship and expecting a baby with the man I love. Even if this way unplanned.

"And you're a soldier? You're due to go on tour in 9 days, am I right?" She questions, scribbling down notes, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm a medic, due to start my third tour soon." I start tapping my foot. I can feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket; it must be Charles, but I can't pick it up, so I leave it to vibrate uncomfortably.

"You understand you can't possibly go on tour now?" She asks, outraged, as if she actually thought I was going to go on tour pregnant. I'd be touring for 6 months, so by the time I'd got back I would be 7 months pregnant, and that's if by some miracle I wanted to go on tour pregnant and the army didn't know I was; which in reality, is never going to happen.

I'm in the process of thinking up some exceedingly witty and sarcastic answer, in order to give the nurse what for, but I'm disturbed by the door flinging open and Charles comes flying into the room.

"Molly! Care to explain what you're doing here?"


End file.
